mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play/Example Game (Mary's Turn 2)
The Play Area Image:HowToPlay_011.jpg|center rect 602 446 678 546 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 364 610 436 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 446 518 546 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 50 700 122 800 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) rect 138 700 210 800 Team Effort (Event) rect 226 700 298 800 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) rect 314 700 386 800 Double-check the Checklist (Event) rect 402 700 474 800 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) rect 18 590 90 690 Apples and Oranges (Event) rect 610 564 682 690 John's Score: 2 rect 434 110 506 210 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 364 190 436 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 104 254 176 354 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 18 110 90 226 Mary's Score: 0 Score: John - 2 Mary - 0 Click on a card to view more information about it! Mary needs to prevent John from gaining too much of an early lead; it’s her turn to try and score some points! Ready Phase * Mary draws a card * There are no exhausted cards to be readied * Mary gains 3 action tokens based on the highest score (John’s score of 2) Troublemaker Phase It’s time for Mary to reveal her face-down Troublemaker by flipping it face-up: it’s a Purple Parasprite! Image:HowToPlay_013.jpg|center rect 602 200 678 300 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) rect 510 118 610 190 It's Alive! (Problem) rect 446 200 518 300 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) rect 90 118 190 190 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 104 8 176 108 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 524 176 596 276 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) Troublemaker Cards So long as this Troublemaker remains face-up at the It’s Alive! Problem, John will not be allowed to confront the Problem! Let’s look at the three important parts of this card: * The power value in the top-right corner. Unlike the power that is found on Mane Characters and Friends, this power has no associated color, and is only used in faceoffs against the opponent’s characters (which will be explained later). * The points awarded to a player if they are able to defeat the Troublemaker. * The game text that explains any special abilities that the Troublemaker has. This Purple Parasprite is able to cause one of John's characters to become exhausted during his Troublemaker Phase! Main Phase Now that Mary has 3 action tokens available instead of 2, they can start to play more powerful cards. She spends all 3 action tokens to play Jetstream, All Heart to the Cloudbursting Problem. The play requirement of 1 Blue power is covered by the Rainbow Dash Mane Character. Image:HowToPlay_014.jpg|center rect 510 264 610 336 [It's Alive! (Problem) rect 434 10 506 110 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) rect 90 264 190 336 Cloudbursting (Problem) rect 65 154 137 254 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) rect 143 154 215 254 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) rect 18 10 90 126 Mary's Score: 0 Jetstream has an impressive ability that gives her +2 power when involved in a faceoff. Score Phase Mary now has enough colored power at the Cloudbursting Problem to start confronting it. They gain 1 point plus another bonus point for being the first to confront it, for a total score of 2 points! Category:How to Play